Assault Mission - Saving Private Ryaaf
Category:MissionsCategory:Assault |width="30%" valign="top"| __TOC__ |} Enemies Drops |width=20%| |width=20%| |width=20%| |width=20%| |} Walkthrough Find the three missing NPC's. *You start at (I-7). * Each of the 5 rooms marked in blue on the map contains: ** A hunched-over figure that is either one of the 3 NPCs that you need to rescue or a Fomor. ** 3 Cursed Chigoes. * There are also true seeing Fomors wandering in the tunnels. **The roaming fomors move according to which rooms are the NPCs. If a fomor is in the way of North room, likely the NPC is in Center and vice-versa. **These are completely avoidable. ** It is easy to simply have one person run by a fomor and continue running until hate is lost. Just make sure you don't run into another fomor but as long as you don't stop or run into a deadend, the fomor will never catch you. ***A WHM/BLM with NO +running speed gear can lose aggro on all types of fomor just by running. I have personally had 4 chasing me at once as whm/blm and lost aggro successfully. ***A SMN or /SMN can use a pet to attack any fomor in the way and run away. ***Bind + running away works perfectly. ****Note: a 75BLM/WHM could not land Bind, even with Elemental Seal. ****Note: a 75 MNK/NIN ran for 5 mins and did not lose aggro or gain any ground on the fomor. ***If you are in melee range before you try to run away, you will not be able to outrun them. *Enter one of the five rooms and approach the hunched-over figure. It will turn into a fomor or an NPC. **If you mistakenly pick a fomor instead of a NPC you can outrun them just as the other fomor. They seem to be a bit faster but I had no problem as a whm. ***Be careful when they deaggro; the fake NPC does not run back but instead it hunches-over once again and slides back to its prison on its behind. They can be very hard to see depending on the lighting in the area and your monitor/TV. **You will need to deal with the chigoes in the room. ***A popular strategy for this is to have a SAM/THF, THF/SAM, or some other job combination with SAM and another job that can use the Dagger Weapon Skill Cyclone. Since Cyclone is a magical, AoE weaponskill, it is guaranteed to hit all chigoes in range, killing them instantly. Using a SAM or /SAM frees you from meleeing for TP. ***A PUP's automaton can one shot chigoes by using flash or provoke on the mob. ***There is a chance for the weapon skill Circle Blade to miss the additional Cursed Chigoes. ** There are exactly 5 possible patterns of NPC positions. If you visit the North and West rooms first you are guaranteed to encounter no more than one fake prisoner. * Additionally, the direction in which the hunched-over figures are facing in each room is different; depending on whether they are NPCs or Fomors. **The only exception to this is the East room, in which both NPC and Fomor will face Eastwards regardless. **Put weight on these directions!! **Check either North or Center hunched-over figures first. DON'T check East first! *When you have found all three NPCs the Rune of Release appears at (I-7). Notes * Can be easily trioed by any person with Cyclone and Meditate (thf/sam, or sam/thf are nice), a healer and a random other person. *Elemental Seal + Sleepga on the Experimental Undead does not last very long. *Cursed Chigoes have very high evasion, which makes scoring critical hits and building TP difficult. *Cursed Chigoes also have large amounts of HP, which renders BLM -ga spell useless. -ga3 hit for around 500 on each, but only took away roughly 20% of their HP *Experimental Undead Agro to Job abilities. Confirmed to agro Meditate, Puppet Master Maneuver's, Activate, and Trick Attack. Map